Hina Harumageddon
Hina Harumageddon is Ruine Harumageddon's perfected creation and one of the pillars of the Multiverse. Story A Promising Birth Hina, known as Nemo Campbell, was created in the middle ages due to a pact between Grim Reaper Ruine and the young lord Richard Campbell who offered his firstborn daughter in exchange for prosperity. Hina was injected with a fragment of Ikendu's essence then returned to her father for three years. During those three years, Richard grew attached to her. When Ruine came to reclaim what belonged to her, Richard, unwilling to leave Nemo, cast a spell to ward her from Ruine's gaze. A furious Ruine slaughtered Richard and his kingdom with the aggressive Sienasis, who took Hina to their subterranean kingdom. There, berserk spent eighty years being raped, tortured and experimented on by the monstrous creatures. To be a Monster One day, after being injected with Sienasis blood, Nemo went berserk and slaughtered most of the Sienasis nest before running away. Made into a killing machine, she walked from village to village, destroying them all - including, notably, a certain Kieran Tuule. However, upon seeing a young girl cry upon losing her father by Nemo's hand, memories flooded back to her. A confused Nemo exiled herself into northern mountains, where she was found by Dokuta de Courssombre who stopped her by shattering her mind, sending her to the distant land of japan where Ino Furukawa took care of her. With the rest of her Guild, the Black Rose, Ino nursed Nemo back to life and sanity despite Ruine's failsafe of Eyna Harumageddon, the Soul within her, and gave her the name Hina. Black Rose Hina Hina started her life anew alongside Ino, and for twenty years, received a proper education, maturing into a fully grown, gifted and beautiful woman. She then went to rescue Kieran and his companions, who had saved her from Eyna's influence, from the clutches of Paradiso. Then, as they returned to Interra, they learned that Ino was captured and about to be executed by the Vatican. Rushing to the Vatican, Kieran and Hina attempted to save Ino, but in vain - all that Kieran could do was put Ino into stasis with his Time mastery. Furious, Kieran left, followed by his companions - and they soon disappeared, leaving Hina once more alone in a silent world. Carving her Identitiy Hina spent centuries training for battle, developing her senses and abilities as well as her social skills; she also met Tiffany Nomizaki who was her first love. They lived together in the Spirit Realm, isolated from the world - until a mysterious presence separated Tiffany from Hina, isolating the latter in the silent demiplane of Mubus. There, Hina spent time wandering until she collapsed; saved by Ichigo Kurosaki, Thalie Pinkojo and Sojiku Ogami, which she befriended. Eventually, she formed a rivalry with Thalie over Ichigo's affection and earned Ichigo's love for a time, but he would eventually leave her, deeming his responsibilities more important than his relationship. Hina's troubles didn't stop there as Thalie, blaming Hina for Ichigo's disappearance, lost control and wiped out part of Mubus before leaving, Hina wandering randomly into the ruins of Mubus until she found new territories. Heartbroken and lost, she spent a lot of time recovering from her sorrow in Mubus's last remaining city, singing in bars in order to earn her living. A Higher Calling Hina was found by Kieran once again; the young man needed her in order to fight Ruine, who had grown too powerful. She joined him and his group of fighters, among which another version of Tiffany, hoping to end Ruine's reign of tyranny and free both Kieran and Hina from the shackles of Ruine's influence. Guided by a presence from above, Hina started to find her own purpose and awoke her true abilities, being able to alter reality itself through Akasha - the group fought against Ruine, with Hina locking down Ruine's almost endless abilities long enough for Kieran to deal the final blow. With Omen Harumageddon acting as a new reaper, it seemed peace would finally come. Dokuta then called Hina and Kieran to her castle, and with Hina's consent, attempted to use her in order to perfect her AME Project and become absolute - however, the AME project was then stolen by an entity known as the Bogeyman. This resulted in a massive error in the timeline, causing Hina's existence to apparently disappear. A New Dawn Hina's existence, safeguarded in the Book of Hina, was torn apart, but slowly rebuilt by the knight-errant Michael Dawne. Hina's presence helped Michael with overcoming his trials and even a Divergent version of Ruine. Hina was finally rebuilt, her existence complete, Michael's presence profoundly tied to her Soul. When she was reborn, she fell in love with Michael as though he always had been there for her. The young couple went to the Cheshire Isle and spent several years in peace, marrying and having two Future Children, Amaranth and Sora Dawne. During this period, Hina saved Aldebaran from slavery as a Divine Servant, and protected Raziel Tenkuro from the wrath of Sepher, fighting the latter by defending everyone's need to a second chance; with Michael's help, she emerged victorious. Venatio's Prize Hina and Michael were however captured into the Venatio, as well as Eyna who found an independent existence, by Angra Mainyu. They were then attacked by Alruna, the Black Rose, who savagely tortured them, before Michael's sister Levy Dawne arrived and saved them, healing them and taking them to safety. When the time came to defeat Angra Mainyu, Hina found once more Alruna in her path, but this time she was prepared. Taking pity on the young entity, Hina accepted Alruna's presence, embracing her existence of pain and fighting it with her determination and love. Hina was thus crowned the new Malevolence of Pain, alongside Eyna who helped her. Together, they helped with defeating Angra Mainyu and returned to the Cheshire Isle. With the help of Furiamaru Isawa, Hina learned to manifest Alruna as an independent individual, still bearing the cross of Alruna's Curse, but still managing to live normally afterwards, returning to her life alongside Michael. Distant Summons Hina was eventually summoned to a distant Divine Servant war as a pseudo-Divine Servant of Cancer due to Biohazard's interference. There, she played a predominant role by helping Envemina with accepting herself, supporting her, and eventually sacrificing her in her stead against Biohazard. After the latter's defeat, she was transported home afterwards. Appearance Hina is now a young woman with golden eyes, long flowing green hair, and a body acknowledged as "perfect" for her time's beauty standards. She often changes clothing style - as she has a passion for cloth designing and costumes. Hina's hair often changed colors according to the emotions she felt. As Nemo, they were pitch-black save for a single white lock; under Eyna's influence, they were bright red, and could turn blue to represent fear, or pink to represent timidity. She has however greater mastery over her body now, although she is still somewhat bad at concealing her emotions. Personality Hina's personality as changed a lot during the six hundred years of her existence. From an innocent baby to a feral murderer, to a peaceful guild member, Hina's personality was strongly molded by her brief frenzy of destruction across Europe, as she considered herself to be a monster for centuries afterwards, bearing the burden of the thousands of lives she destroyed. Seeking to be 'good enough', Hina's life has always been a search for her own identity while helping others. Predominantly defined by her compassion, Hina was always one to look for others, and remains extremely devoted, both to her family - whom she loves more than anything - and to her friends (and by extension, the rest of the Cheshire Isle). Hina is always ready to put down her life for another's cause. Emotional and passionate, Hina is also one to enjoy living to the fullest, and enjoys several pastimes such as costume designing, cooking, video gaming, sports, singing and much more. Inheriting Ikendu's sensuality, borrowed from the teachings of Ishtar, Hina is extremely physical and demands much affection. Alongside Michael, she has thus found the perfect place. Alruna's influence over Hina did not change much her personality, although Hina's latent masochistic tendencies became much more explicit, blurring the line between her perception of pleasure and pain, while allowing her, paradoxically, to overcome her traumas more easily. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Hina is extremely strong, swift and resilient, and when at full power, was able to briefly keep up with a Seraph, the highest existence possible. Safe to say, Hina is one of the entire Multiverse's most powerful individuals. * Elemental Mastery: Uniquely, Hina is able to master all eight standard Elements, as well as their fusions, although she is not a mage at heart and prefers to use these abilities to complement her fighting style instead. She can also use Aether, or pure energy. * Weapon Mastery: Hina masters several weapons, but her signature weapons are Naru and Numa, power-amplifying pistols. * Akashic Master: Her existence being comprised of twice-derived Hourai, it comes to no surprise that Hina possesses tremendous reality-warping abilities, although the presence of Sienasis blood and her father's spell caused her to lose these abilities for several centuries. * Pain Mastery: As Alruna's new host, Hina can now manipulate Miasma and Nature to do her bidding as well. * Divine Servant Abilities: During her time as a pseudo-Divine Servant of Cancer, her abilities are further bolstered, as expected. Storylines * Sugisarishi Omoide features her as a central character. * Venatio : True Evil shows her merging with Alruna. * Magus Wars : Hina features her as Hina of Cancer. Trivia * Hina is Polynesian for moon. Hina possesses a strong "lunar" motif due to her origins. * Hina's connection with Black Rose Alruna and the Black Rose guild is somewhat between a coincidence and a pun. * She coincidentally resembles C.C. from Code Geass. This in turn is referred by her favorite meal - pizza. * Her existence is considered as one of the greatest constants in the Multiverse, always present even in strange timelines such as Absolute Thesis. * She is associated with the White and Green colors of mana. * Hina should not be confused with the following divergent versions of her: ** Nemo Harumageddon, who mutated due to Sienasis blood. ** Omen Harumageddon, who was corrupted by the Blight then saved by Dokuta. ** Nami Harumageddon, a Construct clone of her existence. ** Mifraha Harumageddon, who exiled herself from Interra and went to Felarya. ** Kara Harumageddon, horrifyingly merged with a Great Old One. ** Blanca Harumageddon, from a timeline where Adonai reigns supreme. ** Xelina Harumageddon, from Kieran's second Timeline. ** Nirvana Campbell, saved by Paradox Mu. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Cheshire Isle Category:Venatio Category:Harumageddon Category:Lunarean Category:Akasha Category:Reaper Category:Mubus Category:Divine Servant